Amelia Leonora Lestrange
by Lisaliveforbooks
Summary: After four years at Hogwarts during which the orphan Amelia Leonora Lestrange was bullied by nearly all the other students of Slytherin, most of all Draco Malfoy and his gang, she receives some shocking news from The Dark Lord himself which could totally change her whole life and make it even worse if somebody finds out.


**Chapter One**

"Amelia Leonora Lestrange, you will come down here immediately! Do you hear me? I will not let YOU ruin this most important day for my child! Amelia!" My mother was exaggerating as usual when something revolved around Linda, her daughter. She wasn`t my real mother but more like an adoptive mother although she had never taken me in if she hadn`t been forced to. That`s what she told me anyway and I was treated accordingly. This mainly meant I had to do what I was told to do and if I did not obey they would make sure I did in one way or another. I know I could have been much worse off. I mean I had everything I needed and more. My room was large and had two big windows so it was brightly lit when the sun was shining. It was quite pretty, so I thought. There was a large bed in the middle with green and silver sheets (the colours of Slytherin, my house). On the left were two doors. One leading to my bathroom (yes I had my own bathroom) and the other to my walk-in closet. On the other side of the bed was a dark brown desk with two book shelves on each side. I loved to read. Mainly stories about the history of the magical world (I know this sounds awkward but as opposed to the muggle history, our history was quite interesting). There also was a big carpet in the middle of my room. It was again green and silver. Unlike most of the other rooms in our house my room was painted white which made it look quite friendly. All in all it was quite grand, although not as grand as my sister Linda`s for hers was at least twice the size. But I didn`t care. My family, consisting of my adoptive father Canius Lestrange who was a cousin of Rudolphus Lestrange (Bellatrix`s husband), his wife Elladora Lestrange and of course their daughter Linda, was very rich. We had at least five house elves; our house was more like a castle and our garden more like a park. The only people I knew that were richer than us were the Malfoys. My `parents` were quite close friends with Lucius and Narzissa Malfoy and like them they were trough and trough death eaters – servants of The Dark Lord. Their son Draco was Linda and my age – we were all 15. It was obvious that she had a huge crush on Draco, whilst I hated him. He and his gang (including Crab, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, Linda and some others) used every possible opportunity to make my life unbearable. While they bullied me, I tried my best to ignore them and get out of their way. I know that sounds quite cowardly but what could I do against them? I was alone. I hardly had any friends, except Lucy Goyle. She and Luna Lovegood were my best friends. Although I hardly saw Luna for she was in Rawenclaw and Lucy and I were in Slytherin. Furthermore Lucy didn`t like Luna. She said she was weird which actually was true but unlike Lucy I liked Luna`s very quiet and sometimes a little crazy way. But if I had to choose, I would stick to Lucy as she was the only Slytherin that accepted me. I was not a typical Slytherin. I was pure blood but I didn`t care about it. Also, I was the only Slytherin who had chosen Muggle Science as an elective subject. I never bullied any other first grade students like most other Slytherins. People sometimes asked why I was in Slytherin in the first place. I knew. Because I had begged the sorting hat to put me there. My parent would have killed me if I had been in Gryffindor or any of the other houses. As a result of this most Slytherins hated me and called me a `blood traitor`. And because I was a Slytherin most of the other students totally ignored me.

While I was thinking about all this I quickly but on a dark blue dress and some black shoes. Then I combed my hair and but it up in a simple pinned up hairstyle. Finally I examined myself in the mirror. I looked quite pretty. My gold-blond hair matched my light brown eyes. I was not very tall but not small either. My skin was quite pale and I was a little too skinny. People often said I looked a lot like my mother and that she was very beautiful. Her name was Leonora Richards, hence my second name. She also was a Slytherin. But she died shortly after I was born so I never met her. After that I was brought here by someone. No one knew why she died or who brought me here (except Elladora perhaps, but she never said anything to anybody). My real mother`s parents were dead as well so I didn`t have any blood relatives anymore and nobody knew who my father was. "Amelia! For Christ sake, hurry up! I´ve got better things to do than to wait for you all day!" Linda shouted from downstairs. I knew she was very nervous because of where we were going. This meant that if I wouldn`t be ready and waiting in the hallway within the next ten seconds Linda was going to course me or worse, tell her parents that I had done something wrong again. Of course I hadn't but no one would listen. And that would mean punishment. A lot of very painful punishment. So I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror one last time and then dashed downstairs. Canius, Elladora and Linda were already waiting there for me which was quite unusual. But perhaps considering that we were going to go to Malfoy Manner this wasn`t that strange. Although our families were friends, the Malfoys were at a much higher rank than we were. Not only was Mr. Malfoy Canus`s boss in the Ministry of Magic but he was also closer to The Dark Lord. But the fact that both Linda`s and my suitcases which we usually took to Hogwarts were standing already pack in the hallway. Elladora must have seen my confused look as she said: "We will explain later when we are there." And that was the end of it for she quickly took Linda`s hand and apparated with her to Malfoy Manner. There was a silence while Canius and I were just staring at each other – or in his case glaring. Then he took a step towards me and said in a threatening voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end "I don`t think I have to tell you what will happen to you if you don`t behave?" "No sir." I replied in a shaky voice. Of course I knew. He would ground me for the rest of the summer holidays and make me work harder than our house elves and if I didn`t work `hard enough` he would curse me the Cruciatus Curse. But that only had happened once when I tried to run away and that was a long time ago. I wasn`t the meaning of the words that scared me (I wasn`t going to misbehave) but his tone. He usually had an unusually friendly voice. Even when he was talking to me. But this time it was menacing. It was clear that something was going on. Ever since he and his wife had gone to Knockturn Alley the other day – which usually wasn`t anything to worry about – they both had behaved strangely. They seemed to be nervous and even a little afraid? Even Linda didn`t know what was going on.

Canius suddenly interrupted my thoughts when he took hold of my arm and apparated with me. I was totally taken by surprise (I should definitely stop thinking so much!). But I was used to apparating so I didn`t have to vomit like I had the first time. And then we were there.


End file.
